bards_against_humanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Unique Treasures
Equipment Fricook Boots The Fricook Boots are a cursed pair of big squeaky boots that the wearer cannot take off until the curse is lifted. While wearing the boots, the wearer has disadvantage on stealth checks. Instruments Axe of T'zart The Axe of Tzart is a combination electric guitar and great axe. It deals 1d12 radiant damage, and 1d12 piercing damage. Additionally, add 1d6 for every performance check above 15 by themselves and their partners. The Axe of T'zart is not normally found in the mortal plane. Instead it is summoned by the air guitar playing of a creature using the Pick of T'zart. This pick is a small, flat, softly glowing triangle. Using the Axe of T'zart results in the imminent death of the creature playing it. The creature may be guided by a Valkyrie into the realm of Valhalla for their righteous shredding. Badgermin A magical theremin made from a taxidermy badger. Uhhhhhh idk what it does, but it's more powerful than a standard thermin. Cat Piano Made with a bunch of cats lined up in a box with their tails tied down. Piano keys correspond to nails that strike down on the cat tails, making them scream in harmony. Instrument is only used by the most evil of bards. Furby-Gurdy A very cursed instrument akin to a hurdy-gurdy. Simular to the Furby Organ, but much less powerful, the Furby-Gurdy combines eight cursed automatons to create haunted melodies. Furby Organ Incredibly cursed organ, comprised of 50 cursed automatons lined up together. The Iron Curtain The Iron Curtain is a magical set of iron splint armor, tinted a deep red and complete with a splint cape as well. that makes various, distinct musical notes when stuck in specific places. This allows the wearer to make a performance check without stowing their weapon. It also grants some other bonus. Theremin A particularly rare instrument, only a few exist in the world. The this magical device is used to conduct unseen spiritual voices using hand movements over the theremin. Probably grants some kind of bonus. The Lunar Theremin This enchanted theremin is a gift from Alyyr. To play the Theremin, the instrument must be set up on a stand which magically appears when an incantation is spoken with a bonus action. Picking up or removing the Lunar Theremin from its place also requires a bonus action. Once per day, this instrument may be played to one creature within 1 mile of the user. The target creature feels compelled to follow the sound of this ethereal music to its source. On a failed Wisdom saving throw, target creature must attempt to find the theremin player, so long as they do not have to put themselves in any dangerous situations to do so. This effect only lasts for the duration of the performance, up to 15 minutes. Only the theremin player and the target creature can hear this song while it is being played in this manner. Misc Aloof Loaf An Aloof Loaf is a magical loaf of bread that, when eaten from, allows the user to relax during times of stress. The player has advantage against being intimidated for one hour after eating from the loaf. If the player is intimidated while they eat the loaf, they may make another save to become unintimidated. The loaf has 14 slices by default. Furby Furbies are cute little automatons that can perform simple tasks. Each one is powered by a curse, but the curse is usually performed in a safe way that will not have negative repercussions. Unbound Furby An Unbound Furby is a Furby whose cursed nature has become unchecked. The small automaton often becomes more self aware and violent, and can call upon dark magic.